Pascal's Triangle Revisited
Summary:'' As the school year ends Jeff finds himself caught in the middle as Slater and Britta compete for his affections. Troy meanwhile can't understand Abed's refusal for them to move in together. 'Plot' '''Jeff '''arrives at Greendale in his battered Lexus for the last day of the school. As he walks across campus he encounters various people from school he's become acquainted with over the past year and greets them fondly. He then runs into '''Annie '''who is with her boyfriend' Vaughn. She decides to join Jeff as he's heading to the study room for the groups final meeting of the semester. '''Dean Pelton '''suddenly shows up asking them if they plan on going to this year's Transfer Dance. It's the last dance of the year where they celebrate students who are going on to four year colleges. Back in the study room, '''Troy reveals to the group that his father is kicking him out of the house in order to make room for his younger girlfriend. He hints to''' Abed that he would like to move into his dorm room with him but recieves no reply. Jeff and Annie then show and urge the others to attend the Transfer dance. Apparently Britta is up for the title of "Transfer Queen". Dean Pelton then drops in with some more news, the dance's name has now been shortened to the "Tranny Dance". At Britta's therapy session with 'Professor Duncan '''he encourages her to compete for the title as he thinks it will help her get over some of her psychological hang ups. Britta angrily ends the session as '''Chang, '''now a student shows up looking to talk to Duncan. He asks for his help to cheat in his classes but Duncan refuses literally laughing in his face and mocks Chang for his current situation. Meanwhile Jeff bumps into 'Professor Slater on his way to class. She admits she might have made a mistake breaking up with him and asks for another chance. The study group later attends a keg party hosted by Abed in his dorm. Troy once again drops obvious hints to that he would like to move in with him but is again ignored. Vaughn arrives at the party with some news for Annie. He has been invited to join the number one community college hacky sack team in the nation, but that the team is based in Delaware. Inside the dorm room Jeff tries to flirt with Britta who is oblivious to his intentions. Slater then appears and joins them as things become awkward. Despite the pleasantries the two ladies excahange Jeff can sense the animosity between them. He is surprised when Britta anounces to Michelle her intentions to run for Tranny Queen. That night at the Transfer Dance it becomes clear that Britta and Slater are openly competing for Jeff's affections. Duncan continues to taunt Chang who has to restrain himself from retaliating physically out of fear that he will be expelled for hitting a teacher. Annie anounces to the group that she will be going to Delaware for the summer with Vaughn. Privately she tells Jeff that she is not merely going for the summer but intends to transfer to Delaware because she wants to try and live in the moment. Meanhwile Pierce makes an offer to Troy for him to move into his mansion. At the study room Troy confronts Abed and asks why they can't live together. He replies that living together and constantly being together would put too much of a strain on thier freindship. He advises that Troy go ahead and move in with Pierce. Since theirs is a more casual acquaintance there isn't as much at stake. Troy leaves upset and confused over Abed's explanation. Back at the dance, Shirely admonishes Britta's actions telling her that she should stop competing with Slater and just be honest with Jeff about her feelings. Before the Tranny Queen competition begins Annie says her goodbyes to the group and leaves with Vaughn. After an embarressing misunderstanding during the roll call, Britta sees Slater kissing Jeff. She then takes the microphone away from Dean Pelton and publicly declares that she loves Jeff. Slater also confesses her love for Jeff as the students on hand turn to him for a response. However, the crowd is dissapointed when jeff finds himself unable to choose. A very drunk Duncan then attempts to steal the spotlight away by grabbing the microphone and improvising a lewd rap. Pelton suspends him for his boorish behaviour which allows Chang to assault Duncan now that he's no longer on staff. With everyones attention drawn to the fight, Jeff quietly exits as both Britta and Slater watch him leave. After becoming sick from eating a giant cookie Troy realizes that Abed is right and too much of a good thing is sometimes bad. He accepts Pierce invitation to move in with him.. Outside the dance, Jeff runs into Annie, who has decided that she actually belongs at Greendale and has decided to stay.After a heartfelt conversation about thier respective relationships Jeff tells Annie that he is glad she's staying. The two of them hug good naturedly and then embrace in a passionate kiss. 'Recurring themes' Continuity: *''Returning students:'' This episode sees the return of Garrett, Vaughn, Leonard, Bill, Linda, Starburns and a character credited as "Stoner friend" . *''Returning faculty'': This episode sees the return of''' Professor Whitman, '''Professor Duncan, and Professor Slater. *''Nice ride'': Jeff's '''Lexus is still damaged from Chang's assualt with a keytar in the previous episode "English as a Second Language". *''Doubletake'': Chang's meeting with Duncan mirrors Jeff's meeting with Duncan in the first episode *''School supplies'': '''Abed is wearing sword at his keggar which originally appeared in "Communication Studies" *''School song'': Pierce plays the school song at the Tranny dance a song he wrote in "Advanced Criminal Law" *''Nice outfit'': Dean Pelton's 'personal ad is answered by two people wearing dalmation costumes. *''Cliffhanger: The episode ends with Jeff kissing Annie the repercussions of which are dealt with in the Season 2 premiere. Running gags: *''My firend Gary'': Shirley's unseen friend is mentioned, everyone is glad that he is transferring schools *''Pan-sexual imp'': 'Dean Pelton's '''dalmation fetish comes to a head in this episode *''Visual aids: At the Tranny Dance, Troy is seen eating a giant cookie that gets progressively smaller each time he appears onscreen. Pop culture references *'''Abed brings up the trope of "Jumping The Shark" when explaining to Troy why they can't move in together *'Linda '''from the Greendale sketch comedy troup tells Jeff to choose Britta by saying "Team Britta" a reference to the vampire novels "Twilight". *'Starburns''' yells out "Bring Conan back!" a reference to NBC who at the time had removed Conan O'Brien as host of "The Tonight Show." Meta references *When Pierce asks Troy "What happened to us?" this is an overt reference to the fact that the writers had orginally intended for Pierce and Troy to be best friends. When the Troy/Abed pairing was shown to have great chemistry that idea was quickly dropped. *The episode was meant to be a take on teenage soap operas like "Dawsons' Creek", particularly the love triangle aspects of those shows. *Abed turning off the lights in the study room is a reference to the last epsiode of "Cheers" when Sam Malone ended the show by turning the lights off in the bar. *Chang tells Duncan that he will find a loophole and kill him a reference to "Lost" and The Rules. *When Dean Pelton anounces the canidates for Tranny Queen he says the name "Danielle Harmon" a reference to the shows creator Dan Harmon. Quotes *''"I hope he transfers to hell."--''Troy after finding out that Shirley's friend Gary is transferring schools. *''" So you think I'd feel better about myself if I got if I get sexed up and tried really hard to be crowned Queen of the Dingbats?"--''Britta :: "Precisely."--'Duncan' ::: "Wow. Guess you really get what you pay for with free therapy."--'Britta' *''"I'll save you some trouble, he listens to you talk for a year and then advises a make-over."--''Britta to Chang '''who is looking for '''Duncan : "Well don't wear as much lipstick as you did on Valentine's Day. Your mouth looked like a coin purse."--'Chang' :: "Psst...psst...Britta! Britta! Your lipstick looks better!"--'Chang' to Britta after she declares her love to Jeff *"Senor Chang, is there a word in spanish for someone who used to pretend to be a professor but was a teacher but wasn't actually a teacher and is now a student? Is there a word for that? Oh, if it was in spanish you wouldn't know would you?"---'Duncan' :: "Hit a Professor and you're expelled."--'Duncan' ::: "I will find a loophole...and I will kill you."--'Chang' * "Oh, and for the record, there was an episode of Happy Days where a guy literally jumped over a shark. And it was the best one."--'Troy' * "Jeff needs a girl who doesn't just not wear underwear because Oprah told her it would spice things up. He needs a girl who doesn't wear underwear because she hasn't done laundry in three weeks. He's been to flavor country now. They should retire the table we did it on."--'Britta' * "Just don't ame is * "My name is Professor Ian Duncan and I am here to rap for you. Drop a beat! My name is Ian Duncan and I'm here to say I'm here to rap to the beat in a rapping way! I've got a real big penis and I drink lots of tea...!"--'Duncan' *''"Slater makes me feel like I do when I write my New Year's resolutions. She makes me feel like the guy I want to be. And Britta makes me feel like the guy I am three weeks after New year's, when I'm back to hitting my snooze button and screening my mom's phone calls, back to who I really am. So do you try to evolve or do you try to know what you are?"--''Jeff Ultimateatomicbuster 18:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) AA yearbook 1.jpeg|Starburns in the yearbook. AA yearbook.jpeg|Troy in the yearbook. AA Troy cookie.jpeg|Troy eating a giant cookie. Aa Jeff and Britta.jpeg|Jeff and Britta. Aa Britta In dress.jpeg|Britta tells Jeff that she loves him at the school dance. AA Britta i.jpeg|Britta talks to Slater at the school dance. AA Anie.jpeg|Annie at the school dance. Category:Season 1 Episodes